Maintaining an Agile Agenda
Introduction It is important for the various organizations to embrace the maintenance of the Agile Agenda in the course of their existence. The Agile Agenda covers various important aspects that need close attention by any organization. The issue of flexibility in a meeting is an important issue in Agile Agenda as it ensures that various aspects for the growth and sustainability of an organization are discussed as opposed to a fixed and rigid type of an agenda in a meeting. Most of the new agile teams have lived in the belief that flexibility in meetings makes them possible for them to do what they feel is right (Settina and Smit, p.83). This is because they are able to discuss a number of issues that affect the organization especially the emerging issues that were not catered for in the time that they were creating the agenda of the next meeting and which require urgent attention from the organization to ensure it is more productive. Maintaining This argument that is being raised by new teams in maintaining Agile Agenda is an important argument, which other firms need to learn from as well as adopt. Most firms have not been able to achieve their goals because they fail during the meeting level. This is mostly caused by the rigidity of what ought to be discussed as the agenda is usually fixed to a great extent. Flexibility in the meeting makes everyone in their team to be free and open and be able to engage in a wide range of healthy discussions concerning the improvement of the organization. The freeness and openness is very crucial in raising key issues that are important to a firm. (Picture on the right is an example of App Software development Agenda) Conclusion Most of Agile projects are usually short and well-structured activities. It is for this reason that agile projects have been able to run smoothly and effectively. This, therefore, brings us to a discussion of what firms should be done by the various organizations to ensure that their projects are successful. Most firms have failed because they lack well-structured projects in addition to lacking a clear approach of how the projects need to be done (Augustine. p. 88). This brings us to the issue of multitasking and how it affects the production in an organization. The agile discussion is very crucial since it helps in pointing out some of the key problems that are normally associated with multitasking in an organization. The discussion, therefore, aims at ensuring that firms come up with best meeting structures and also best structures for the activities that would ensure that the organization is more productive as well as sustainable. It, therefore, lays grounds through which other firms need to operate on in order for them to achieve best outcomes in the event that they have a fruitful meeting (Augustine. p. 89). It is normally argued that guidance for common activities usually makes meetings more productive and it is for this reason that the agile discussion is believed to be relevant in a business setting in order to achieve the maximum productivity as well as sustainability in the current settings in organizations. Work Cited Stettina, Christoph J., and Mark NW Smit. "Team portfolio scrum: an action research on multitasking in multi-project scrum teams." International Conference on Agile Software Development. Springer, Cham, 2016. Augustine, Sanjiv, et al. "Agile project management: steering from the edges." Communications of the ACM 48.12 (2005): 85-89.